1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reversible roof of motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the reversible roofs installed as primary equipment or as accessories, there are some which may be left open in an infinite number of angled positions relative to the roof of the vehicle.
The opening control device of these roofs is formed by a pivotable knob or lever which sequentially determines the various angular opening positions of the roof.
In some cases the lever or knob operates a group of telescopic tubes whose end portions are rigidly connected to the frame and to the roof respectively. The withdrawal of the tubes due to the action of the lever or knob causes the progressive opening of the roof up to the position of maximum extension of the telescopic tubes.
According to another technical solution, the lever or knob gives rise to the compression or extension, respectively, of a spiral spring compressed between the frame and the roof. Also in this case, an infinite number of opening positions of the roof between the closed position and the position of maximum opening are obtained.
However, both systems are rather complex from the constructional point of view, and always form cumbersome units which do not permit a large angle of maximum opening of the roof primarily because of the installation difficulty within small spaces of such complex opening devices which at the same time need to carry out ample movements between their extreme operative positions.
It is also obvious that complex devices lead to a high cost of the roof, so as to render it unappealing to the purchaser.